


The Whiskey on Your Lips

by peachesandass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandass/pseuds/peachesandass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You can't go to war without me, Buck.' or 'What if you don't come back?' It was always something that would just upset both of them; something that they knew they should but didn't want to talk about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whiskey on Your Lips

"Steve."

"Steve."

"Stevie."

Bucky was growing impatient. Steve had been rambling again. 'You can't go to war without me, Buck.' or 'What if you don't come back?' It was always something that would just upset both of them; something that they knew they should but didn't want to talk about. 

"Shut up!" He screamed, slamming his glass of whiskey on their small, dented coffee table.

Steve looked up from his sketchbook, worn from being thrown under his mattress when Bucky tried to look inside. As Steve lifted his head, several tears fell from his chin. 

"Hey, hey..." Bucky muttered. "It's okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled, I'm sorry, I'm-" He was cutoff when Steve's gentle hands cupped his jaw and pulled him forward. The two men pressed their foreheads together, breathing each other in. Their lips barley brushed past the others'. "Steve..." Bucky started. "Shut up," Steve sighed. When their lips met, the saltiness of Steve's tears mixed with the alcohol on Bucky's breath. Bucky brought his hand up to Steve's neck and wrapped the other around his back. Pulling him closer, Bucky managed to get Steve on his lap. Steve took his hands off of Bucky's jaw, and dragged them into his short brown hair. Bucky's lips parted, and Steve could taste the whiskey on his tongue. He ran his hands over Bucky's arms, feeling every dip and curve of the defined muscles. The two finally pulled apart, and Bucky put Steve's hands in his own. 

"I promise you, Stevie, I will come back." Bucky brought Steve's hands to his lips and kissed each knuckle. "I will always come back for you."

"And why is that?" Steve asked with a smirk.

"Because I love you, punk." A smile spread across Steve's face, and red colored his cheeks. Bucky pressed his lips to Steve's once more, then rested his weary head on Steve's shoulder.

"I love you too, jerk."

***

When Bucky didn't come back, the only taste of him Steve had was the cheap whiskey he couldn't even get drunk on.


End file.
